Am I Meant to be Loved?
by T-Bear2
Summary: Harry is very young and is taken out of the Dursley's care and finds a father in an unlikely source.
1. chapter 1

Am I meant to be loved  
Chapter one

* * *

The four-year-old poked his head out of his room. That was, if anyone could call it a room. It was a small cupboard under the stairs. He could hear the rest of his family eating breakfast and he only hoped that they wouldn't scold him for not getting up early enough to cook it. His arm was still sore from when he failed to get all of the weeds in the flowerbed. 

He looked into the dining room and walked slowly in, knowing full well that he wasn't welcome.

"Boy! What is the meaning of not getting up on time!" He shuddered but took his seat anyway. The boy was surprised when Aunt Petunia gave him bacon and eggs. He didn't touch it, for he remembered what happened the last time that he ate real food.

"Isn't your aunt's cooking good enough for you!" His uncle bellowed as he hit the young child in the head. He hesitantly took a bite only to cough it out when a fist connected with his stomach. "You aren't good enough to eat good food like that and now you have the nerve to spit it in Dudder's food? Well, how about I teach you a lesson!" He pulled the boy up roughly by the arm, bruising it. The child bit his lower lip to keep from crying out in pain. He saw the satisfied smile on his aunt's face and the smirk on Dudley's. He was pulled up the stairs and into an office. He heard the click of the lock behind him and looked up into his uncle's purple face. He was lifted from the ground and knew that his arms would be bruised.

The look in his uncle's eyes could scare anyone. He whimpered quietly as he was thrown against the wall, held about five feet off the ground by the bone-crushing grip. Small tears fell down his face as only one hand held him there, hanging by his hair. His tiny eyes widened in fright as his uncle drew forth a letter opener.

The boy's uncle cut the child's shirt off with the letter opener before he began to slash repeatedly into the exposed chest and stomach. The large man savored every pain-filled shriek that came from his nephew's mouth. Making the boy feel pain was like a drug that he couldn't get enough of. When he was done, he dropped the opener and wrapped his hand around the boy's small neck.

"Listen Potter, you ever do something wrong again and the punishment you just received will seem like a slight breeze." The man carried the bloody boy down the stairs and threw him in the closet. "You will mow the lawn and white wash the fence today, brat. It will be done before I come home from work."

Potter could hear his uncle leaving. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he tried to stop the bleeding and after a while, his nightshirt was covered with blood, but the bleeding had slowed. Before he could begin to do his chores, though, the room went black and he fell from the weakness of blood loss.

When the boy woke, he was aware that his feet weren't touching the ground. He hurt all over but was faintly aware of something hitting his face repeatedly. Potter found that it was a board and when he opened his tired eyes, the final blow hit. The board broke, cutting his cheek deeply. But the worst cut was over his eye. The stick, or board, almost tore his eye out and it was only luck that it didn't. The boy let out an agonizing howl of pain. It was short lived as a knee connected with his stomach. He was dropped to the floor.

"You felt the need to defy me? You thought that you were too good to do your chores? We should have drowned you the moment we found you on our doorstep! In fact, I might just start now!" The man had been kicking the young boy as the boy looked up at him with pained emerald eyes. He picked the child up and carried him into the bathroom, filling the tub with ice cold water as he held the boy far away from him like a disease.

"I'm sorry Uncle Vernon! I won't ever do it again! Please stop!" The child wailed pitifully.

"You should have though of that before." With that said he dumped the wriggling boy into the tub, not allowing his head to come up. He held the head under for two minutes, only pulling the child up when he stopped moving and went limp. He stormed down the stairs, careful that the Potter boy hit every stair on the way down. He threw the child into the cupboard with as much force as he could, causing the boards to splinter as a sickening crack echoed through he house. The man grunted as he shut and locked the door.

* * *

AN: This was one of my first fics, i found it and touched it up a bit, but i will only update periodically even though I have the whole story typed up and the sequal done as well. Like I said, this was one of my first fics, so be aware that i most likely isn't very good.

Also, this is going to be a short fic, so the chappies will be short, sorry.


	2. chapter 2

Am I meant to be loved?  
Chapter two

* * *

The boy only regained conscience three days later. He got up and was aware of every pain his body felt. A tear escaped his eye before he wiped it off as the door swung open.

"All right, boy, we are going to London. You're going to carry all of the bags. Eat this before we leave." His aunt sneered. "And make yourself presentable. Here are the clothes that you will were." She threw a shirt about the size of Harry and pants that he needed a rope to hold up. He nodded and quickly scooted up to the bathroom. He washed the blood from his body and cleaned his face from the blood and grim it had collected. He attempted to make his hair obey, but it didn't work very well. He stepped out about five minutes after he entered only to be hit on the back of his head for tardiness.

He remembered what he looked like when he looked into the reflection. He had the same childish face, if not thinner then before and a large bruise on each cheek. Over his left eye was a deep gash with two smaller cuts under it that were partially healed. He thought about the changes as he sat in the back seat.

When they got to the store, he could feel the coldness under his feet. Aunt Petunia told him that she was getting rid of his torn shoes. He was looking at the toys Dudley was looking at when one was pushed into his chest. It took all of his will power not to cry out.

"You better not drop anything, boy, or you'll have a whuppin' from your uncle and myself. You tell everyone that you were playing and slipped outside." Harry nodded his head and held onto the toy in his arms. Then another was thrust into his arms. He winced as he held that as well.

"Come on, hurry up!" Dudley shouted as he jogged down the isle. The boy was about to follow when another boy ran into him. They both fell over with Harry sprawled under the other boy.

"Mommy! Harry dropped my toys!" Harry's eyes widened as he hurried to get up. His cousin was grinning madly. The boy on top of him struggled to get up as well. He had bright red hair and a freckled face. Harry pushed the boy off of him and jumped to his feet as his aunt got closer.

"Sorry about that mate. Wasn't looking." He was about to apologize when Aunt Petunia appeared and slapped Harry's face. The child fell to the ground as the redhead's eyes widened.

"You piece of filth. You might have just ruined my Duddydum's toys. You'll regret it when we get home and your punishment is doubled as you dropped two toys." She hissed so as not to get the attention of the whole store. She raised her hand to hit him again, Harry closed his eyes and the redhead screamed. Before she could hit, another redhead, a man, grabbed her wrist.

You better not hit that child again." He said, eyes glowing with anger. Another redhead of about ten years stood next to him.

"You won't tell me how to discipline that brat! I told him before we came what his punishment for dropping things was. Now let go of my hand!" She screeched. Dudley came over to her side holding a plastic bat.

"But it wasn't his fault! It was my fault! I ran into him! You can't hit him!" The small redhead yelled. The boy's eyes were bright with confusion.

"Ron, go with Charlie over there. He pointed at the other side of the isle. The two boys left. The man turned to Petunia. Before he could say anything, though, Dudley had swung the bat and hit Harry in the stomach. The dark-haired child cried out in pain.

"Nice hit Dudders. Now let me go! Let go of me!" She cried. The man let go only to pick up the sobbing boy on the floor.

"What's your name?" He asked kindly, just touching the child caused him to wince and he was as stiff as a board in his arms.

"H... Harry Po... Potter." He said through the tears. The man almost dropped him as the two boys gasped. Harry screamed briefly from fear as he clutched the man's coat to keep from falling.

"Harry Potter! Oh wow! I ran into Harry Potter! I'm never washing these clothes again! Wait until the others hear about this! I ran into the Boy-Who-Lived!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ple... Please don't h...hit m...me. I w...as watchi..."

"Shhhh. I won't hurt you. Ma'am, I'm going to present this to the ministry. This boy is no longer in your care as you obviously can't take care of him properly." The man said as he left. The two boys leaving behind. Charlie looked back and shot a dirty look at them.

"You're lucky I haven't learned magic yet." He snarled angrily before leaving.

When the four exited, the man walked down the street and into a narrow ally. The man stopped and put the child on the ground. He then pulled something out of his pocket.

"Everyone grab hold." Everyone listened and grabbed the old wallet. The surroundings disappeared around them, as another surrounding became visible. They arrived outside of a building that looked about ready to collapse. "Ron, Charlie go get your mother and tell her to get Headmaster Dumbledore." The two left and the man led Harry into a room and sat him on the table. The young boy looked around the room, eyes filled with fear. "Now Harry, I want you to take your shirt off." He said. The child never took his eyes off the man. He slowly took the shirt off to reveal the battered body beneath. Harry sat down and took in every movement. "What happened?" The man asked. Harry looked at him; bewildered that someone asked him that.

"I was bad." He replied. He didn't know why he was bad all of the time, but he did know that he was bad.

"I'll get you a bite to eat." The man said as he went over to the kitchen, keeping an eye one the boy sitting still as a statue on the table. He conjured up some food and walked to where the emerald eyed boy sat. He placed it in front of him and it was then that he realized just how thin this boy was, almost every one could be seen. The boy glanced briefly at the food, then back at the man.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews**

**tati1**

**stardust-creations**

**Layce74** - i don't remember if there is any Dursley torture, I wrote this years ago, before the fifth book even

**barbarataku** - sorry

**moonlightwitch**

**OliviaL**

**icklecassikins** - well, i don't think there is much more abuse, i dunno, though

**opal **- i don't have enough time, and I sometimes think that it is better to hear opinions from pieces of the story instead of just the whole thing, that way i can think about what the differences between the two are

**japanese-jew** - i have heard of a lot of child abuse stories with the child dying before they are even three, this isn't all that unrealistic for some places, maybe it is for the amount of abuse, but it does happen and i makes me sick that stuff like that happens

**FroBoy**

**athenakitty** - i think they might go to jail, but i don't think i killed them off, i finding out about the story as well as everyone else, i do know how it ends, but i forgot how the actual meat of the story happened


	3. Chapter 3

Am I Meant to Be Loved?  
Chapter three

* * *

"Harry Potter, I'm Arthur Weasley, pleasure to meet you," he said before sitting down. Harry just looked at him. 

"Why did you put the food there, I though you said you wouldn't hurt me," he asked innocently, but then his eyes widened and he covered his mouth. He tensed up, waiting to be hit.

"What's wrong? Aren't you hungry?" He asked. Harry shook his head, not trusting himself to speak. "Are you sure? Your skin and bones," Harry nodded. Then a cold gust of wind blew in and Arthur shivered.

"Are you cold?" Harry asked. He then stood and picked up the plate of food. He carried it over to Arthur and placed it in front of him. Then he hopped off the table so that his feet made a slapping sound on the cold floor. He turned and looked up at Arthur. "Then eat the food if you're cold," he said. Arthur leaned down and picked the tiny body up and sat him on the chair next to him.

"The food's yours, now eat up," he invited the boy to eat, the boy just started to shake.

"Not allowed to," he said. "Uncle Vernon said that good food should not be wasted on an ungrateful shit like me. Rule number three," he said in a dull voice. Arthur heard a gasp and saw Ron.

"Mom said she would be here in a moment. He just said a naughty word," he told, pointing at Harry.

"Do you obey all of the rules that your uncle says?" Harry looked at him in a way they asked 'Do you think I'm stupid!'

"Yes," he answered.

"What sort of rules do you have to follow?" Arthur asked.

"Rule number one, do everything told. Rule number two, no questions. Number three is good food not allowed and four is stay in my cupboard. Rule five is don't try to be better than Dudley. Six is no speaking of anything not normal. Rule number seven is be grateful that I'm allowed to live with them. Eight and nine are don't talk back and don't talk unless I'm told to. The last rule is any other rules that Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia decide to make. Failure to complete any rule will resolve in punishment." He recited in a monotone voice. The two stood there until Ron spoke.

"What can you do?" Harry shut his mouth with a click.

"Well, here the rules are different, you may eat that food," Harry shook his head.

"You just want me to get a beating!" He yelled, then realizing he spoke, he shut up and stared at the floor.

"Arthur! Dumbledore's hear!" Came a voice, and Harry hid behind the chair as two more adults came in.

"Hello Albus, There is a Harry Potter here that I would like you to see. Harry, come out," Harry just hid further behind the chair.

"Harry Potter? But, he's supposed to be with his aunt and uncle. That's the only place safe for him, you must take him back immediately," The old man said.

"Those muggles are some of the worst sort! You can't send him back!" Arthur shouted.

"I know they don't approve of magic, but it is the best place for him. Now, Harry, come out!" Harry stepped carefully out and pulled the over sized shirt around his thin frame.

"Oh, dear, what happened to your face?" The woman asked. He looked at her.

"It's from the car crash that killed my parents," he said slowly, backing towards the door.

"Not that one, the ones by your eye," Harry started to get nervous.

"Well, er, I fell down the stairs," he said quickly, still inching towards the door. He knew they didn't believe him, no one ever did.

"Well, we need to wash you up before taking you back.," the old man said. He turned to Arthur. "It is the safest place for him to be, Arthur. You much understand, I know those muggles don't like our kind, but they are still the only living family he has. The house is also protected against dark magic," he said. Harry was about to cry. He didn't want to go back. He knew that if he did, he would die before he could see the next month.

Harry began to walk faster to the door, but then someone grabbed his wrist. He flinched and his eyes started to water as his wrist was held firmly. He looked up and saw a man with greasy hair standing in the doorway.

"Who is this Albus? And may I ask why you brought me here?" The old man answered.

"That is Harry Potter. We need you to take him back to his aunt and uncle's house. Would you please do that after giving him a bath?" He asked. Harry eyes widened at the word bath.

"Bath? As in water?" He asked hesitantly. Severus sneered.

"Yes, I do believe that water is needed in a bath, now come along," he said pulling the arm. Harry screamed in pain and tried to get the hand off of his wrist.

"Stop whining!" The man snarled as he tore the other hand off of his own. He stopped, though, when he saw a cut down the back of the hand. He conjured a stool and placed the boy on it. He rolled the sleeve up and his eyes widened. He grabbed the young child's shoulders and held on tightly as the child whimpered in pain and tensed visibly. "What happened?" He asked in a voice that clearly stated 'Tell the truth.' Harry was too scared at this point to care. He closed his eyes and tried unsuccessfully to get away from prying eyes. "You three, get out" he ordered the adults in the room. His eyes caught a tuft of red, "That includes you," he said to Ron. They left and he turned back to the trembling boy.

"Now, tell me two did this," he said as he conjured a tub and filled it with water. Harry opened his eyes and wished he didn't when he saw the water.

"Please don't drown me! I say anything! Just don't kill me please!" He begged as his eyes teared up. Severus' eyes widened.

* * *

I am sorry for not updating lately. Another death in the family, and I just started a full time job type thing (It is actually an unpaid internship) and I have not had a lot of time. I also missed out on having internet for a week or two and my room was being occupied, so I had to sleep on the couch. I had some time at the beginning right after I edited the second chappie, but I put it off, then one thing happened, then another, and it spirled out of control. So it really is my fault, I'm just explaining what happened. And I'm sunburnt on my shoulders. I hope everyone that celebrates the Fourth of July enjoyed it. 

With Stolen Innocence, I don't have much more written because I usually write during school days during my free time, but I will try to find time that I can write without thinking of other things that I should be doing other then that, not could but should. I skipped out of a lot of lessons in school just to write, it was either lesson, homework, or writing and there were no other responsibilities at the time that I HAD to do.

With Two Worlds, I have ran into a writer's block, but I think I have the next chappie writen down in my notebook, if I can find it in the jungle also known as my desk. I am not usually unorganized, but I moved everything into one spot so that the person using my room could have more room.

Thank you for the reviews!

Ashley Lauren Potter

Xandra the Blue - I'm sorry about the americanisms, but I am American and I have never been out of America, while I do have a friend or two in England, I have never really spoken with them about these things, so I don't know what they say about most things, I apologise for not knowing a lot about this

DebzThePadFootmoonyPron

to be left outside alone - I do think that is similar to a sevretus story

Signeus

k-red - here's snape

AureusVerus

shazia Born confused - they were in a store

HecateDeMort

Heart Of The Wizard

ahappyjtm

Lady Gallatea Ravenclaw

Shannon Snape

Star Light1

Danu3

opal - I didn't even think of it, but I do think it is too late to change it now, and it might happen next chappie or something

Staryday

icklecassikins

FroBoy

fwuzzfwuzz

wolfawaken

Dragonero

tati1

Althea

Lady Lily3

Shadowed Rains - that was cute, your review I mean


	4. Chapter 4

Am I Meant to Be Loved?  
Chapter 4

* * *

"I'm not going to kill you, what gave you that idea?" Severus' voice was almost a murmur from his own confusion. 

"Uncle Ver-Vernon said that I-I wa-was lucky they d-didnt d-drown me wh-when I was f-found. T-Then they tr-tra-tried to d-drown m-me. I d-don't wa-nt to die!" Harry cried, stumbling over his words as tears began to fall down his face.

"I'm just giving you a bath. You don't even have to get your head wet, except with a wet clothe. Now undress as I see if the temperature is right," Severus said as he leaned down to test the water. Harry tenderly undressed and stood there, shivering slightly. All of the bruises, cuts, scars, sores, welts, and burns showed. The bones showed like a skeleton and it was easy to see that a few were broken. What caught Severus' attention the fastest was the bruises around the child's neck. Then he noticed that very little of the pale skin showed.

"Who did that?" He asked quietly, as if in disbelief.

"You can't tell anyone he'll kill me," Harry whispered in a pleading voice.

"It was your uncle wasn't it? Well, get in and you can wash yourself, just get yourself clean," he said as he hoped that the bruises were just dirt, though he knew they weren't. As Harry washed himself, he was proved right, they weren't dirt. "Keep cleaning while I get you some food," he said, then added as an afterthought, "and you are eating it," when he saw the food on the table.

Harry kept cleaning as he savored the warmth of the water. Then the man came back; he put a plate of food on the table and threw the cold food away. Then he gave Harry new clothes that fit. He had never had clothes that fit before. He was place on a chair at the table.

"Eat. My name is Severus. I will take you back to the Dursleys and ask questions of them. You will not be left in their care if they admit to hitting you." Severus explained. Harry nodded as he ate the food. He had a little bit of everything. "This is a portkey; it will take us to your house." He said, holding up an old can. Harry nodded and touched it when Severus told him to and almost fell as he landed.

The two walked up to the door. Harry hid behind Severus so he didn't have to face his relatives without something between them and him. When the door was opened, the large form of his uncle stood there.

"We don't want anything." He growled. He tried to shut the door, but Severus put his foot in the way.

"I'm here to return your nephew, Harry Potter." He said. The obese man's eyes darted to the ground.

"Well, where is he?" He snarled. Severus stepped aside and Harry was revealed. He tried to wish himself to go away, to disappear. One large hand reached out and grabbed a small shoulder, and drug the scared boy into his office.

The dark-haired boy knew his shoulder was broken. He curled up in a tight ball to protect himself. He was in a world of agony and could hardly tell the difference between a bruise and a broken bone. For his small bones were breaking, many at a time. He felt at the beginning of this torture, his fat uncle step on his hand, crushing it. The kicking stopped and the punches were about to start as his broken body was placed on the desk. He was faintly aware of the letter opener being taken out before a fist sent him into darkness.

Severus didn't like when the door was shut in his face and stood there in shocked silence for a few minutes. He knocked on the door and rang the bell, but still no one answered. After five minutes were up, he took out his wand and blew the door in. He went strait for the stairs. When he reached the top, he opened the first door. Guest bedroom. Then he went to the next, locked.

"Alohomora." He said and the door opened. He almost vomited with what he saw. Blood was on the floor, on the walls. In the middle was a desk and on the desk, was the limp body of Harry. Over him was his uncle, a knifish thing in one hand, his own fist for the other. Punch, cut, punch, and cut. That was that was happening.

"Stupefy!" He bellowed. He ran over to the body and checked for any signs of life. He almost gave up when one breath was issued.

Severus almost jumped in surprise. Then he quickly stopped the bleeding and cleaned himself off. The child had only been alone for about seven minutes at the most and he was all ready clinging to life by a thread. He hardly even looked like a human being, or anything, any more. He quickly conjured a stretcher and took the young child down the stairs, careful that he wasn't shaken up. He took some powder and, after lighting the fire, threw a bit in.

"Albus Dumbledore." He shouted. The old wizard's head appeared in the fire.

"Severus, is this the muggle's fireplace?" He asked.

"Send Poppy over. If she doesn't get here quickly, the child will die. I've already used up the most that I know about healing, but any second could be his last, goodbye Albus, it's 4 Privet Drive." With that, he turned his back to the fire and glided over to the stretcher. He leaned down and picked the boy up. "Don't give up. I promise you that you uncle will never hit you again," he whispered to the unconscious boy. It was hard to look at the limp body and wonder if the green eyes would ever be seen again, for the child looked dead. In less then three minutes, Poppy was there. She transfigured the chair into a tall, comfortable bed. Severus placed the child down. "I only slowed the bleeding and cleaned him off," he said before sitting in the chair again. She quickly went to work.

"That child had about half of his bones broken, including his neck. He is lucky to be alive. The bruises will have to heal on their own. The cuts over this eye and the deep cuts will turn into scars. I can't take away scars. The cuts that I could heal are gone, but most were too deep. His organs were injured, I healed that, and there will be discomfort for a while. His back was broken and as of right now, he is paralyzed from the waist down, including stiffness in some areas. He is also extremely malnourished, making his bones weak and the healing take longer." She finished. Then she looked at Severus, a hurt in her eyes. "Who could do something so horrible to a little kid?" She asked.

He was about to reply when a thump sounded. Then there was a fat man at the top of the stairs, "Vernon Dursley, uncle of Harry Potter. There he is Poppy. The boy's very own uncle." He sneered. Vernon growled.

"I didn't do anything to the brat that he didn't deserve! He should have died along with his parents! We never wanted him!" The large man thundered. There was a whimper and everyone turned to that the four-year-old boy was awake and staring at his uncle in fear.

"Go...back...to...your...room...now!" Poppy said slowly. She was furious at the time. But Vernon Dursley was not one to back down. "Nothing that child could have done could make him deserve any of this. You have done one of the things that I despise most." She said. Her wand was all ready drawn.

Severus leaned down and picked the boy up. He could feel the small hands close around his shirt.

"I can't move. Why can't I move?" He asked, panic in his voice.

"I'll tell you later. Don't you worry about anything just yet. Poppy, we should go. We don't want to get into too much trouble. Now use the Memory Charm." He left right after he heard obliviate. Then they were all gone.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the wait, I'm not very good at updating during the summer. 

Thanks to:  
**bmc**

**Kira6**

**Lady Lily3**: I hate to sound cliche, but you'll have to find out in the following chappies

**nicky475**

**leggylover03**

**Rasgara**

**Bonnie S**: I appreciate your sympathy

**moonlightwitch**

**DebsTheSnapeFanNow**

**FroBoy**

**thedarklordsonlyheir**

**Heart Of The Wizard**: Thank you for your sympathy, and this time there isn't a cliffy, is that better?

**escptheshdw835**

**Sweet-single**

**opal: uh, i dunno**

**Dragonero**

**Bluie Twilight Star**

**Sliver of Melody**

**Sala**

**Curalium Lacrimo**

**deb** **(2)**: uh, not even snape knows he's the dad, if he even is the dad, this isn't going to be a superpower thing, he's just going to be a regular boy (or as regular as Harry Potter can be)

**RemusLupinRocks**

**d: Very true**

**HecateDeMort**

**applesollie**

**XxX-PhoenixGirl-XxX**: Thank your for your sympathy

**athenakitty**: uh, dunno yet

**Shadowed Rains**: I'm weird, don't mind me


	5. Chapter 5

Am I Meant to Be Loved?  
Chapter five

* * *

-Hogwarts-

"Albus, he can't go back. He won't go back." Severus said. He, Poppy, Harry, and Albus all were in the headmaster's office. Albus frowned.

"You're right Harry will not go back. Where will he go?" Severus stepped forward.

"I'll watch him." He said. "He can stay here at Hogwarts and that way Poppy can keep an eye on him."

Albus closed his eyes. "Yes, I do believe that would be best. I would never have sent him there if I knew that they would treat him that way. I guess that it is hard to believe that his own family, his last family, would treat him like that." His once kind, cheerful face, now old and weary. "Severus, this will be a hard time for you. Are you certain that you can handle it?" Severus nodded.

"I will leave and take him to the hospital room." He said curtly as he stood up. Albus nodded and Severus picked the child up.

"Sev'us? Are you gon' take me width you?" He asked. He head was bowed as if not to show disrespect.

"Yes, you won't go back to that place. For the time being, you will be getting better and staying with me." He said. In less then five minutes, they were walking through the doors leading into the white room. Severus placed the boy down on the first bed and sat down next to him. He gave him a sleeping potion and watched as the boy slept.

"Severus? I did a blood test on the boy and something strange turned up." Severus looked up to see Poppy. "Did you know that you and James Potter were related?" Severus' eyes widened. "I know that James didn't know, but you are half brothers. But the boy isn't your nephew." She said quietly.

"But if, how?" He stuttered. Poppy held her hand up to silence him.

"He's your son. James is his uncle. You and James share the same father, you mother just took you. I don't think he had any say in it." She said to the stunned Potion's professor. His mouth was opened, but no sound was coming out. It was just opening and closing.

"But, I don't understand. I only slept with her once. I don't know how. He looks like Potter." He mumbled mostly to himself.

"If it means anything, he has you hair, and your joints. They aren't knobby like James'. Who knows? He might have your height." She said before leaving Severus to stare at his son.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the long wait, and for having such a short chappie. Things have been very busy and aside from doing tons of stuff in for the family, i also am in my senior year of high school and have tons of homework along with looking for scholorships and colleges and jobs and there are not enough hours in the day, i am trying to get my stolen innocense chappie up but i still have to finish it, while this whole story is written and typed, but not edited. I did a rush edit so I am sorry if there are some things wrong, usually I add a bit to the chappie scince this is an old story, but again, lack of time. So this might not be such a good chappie, sorry!

And on to the reviews!

Thank you to:  
**kizunakat**

**Sword and Magic**

**deb**

**ahappyjtm**

**BabyDragon848**

**Susan Potter**

**LiLy MaLfOy13**

**Emuerz**

**Bluie Twilight Star**

**Katelyn**

**Kady Lily3**

**Paula**

**Shadowed Rains**

**applesollie**

**Lady Insaneish**

**Ann Riddle**

**moonlightwitch**

**Sweet-single**

**DebsTheSnapeFanNow**

**Sliver of Melody**

**HecateDeMort**

**ATadObsessive46**

**FroBoy**

**Heart Of The Wizard**

**athenakitty**- um, not sure to all of the above?


	6. Chapter 6

Am I meant to be loved?  
Chapter 6

* * *

"Harry? Are you awake?" Severus asked. Harry opened his eyes. "Harry, I've found something out when you were asleep. You have to promise that you won't over react or hurt yourself." Harry nodded. "Harry, I found out that I am your father." Harry's eyes widened.

"I have a dad? I have a dad?" His whole face seemed to glow with happiness. "I have a dad!" He started to giggle, but stopped quickly to clutch his sore stomach. Severus rushed over and helped him settle down. Before he knew what was going on, he found that two small arms were wrapped around his neck. He picked the boy up and sat down with the child in his lap.

"When's your birthday?" Severus asked.

"Birthday? I don't have a birthday. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia say that stupid little boys like me don't get birthdays." He said. Severus shook his head.

"You have a birthday. How about we go find out when it is." He asked. He stood up and walked to the office door, holding tightly to his son. "Poppy? I've got a question for you." Severus shouted. The medi witch came out and smiled when she saw Severus holding tightly to the small form of Harry.

"You two look so cute. I should have a picture taken." She cooed. Severus glared at her.

"When's his birthday?" He asked. She went into her office only to reappear moments later.

"July 31st."

"Well, I'm going to show him around. I'll bring him back at lunch." Severus said as he left the room. Harry was giggling like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh! Wow! The stairs move! Cool! Wicked! Hey daddy! Look over there! The pictures are moving!" He exclaimed, excited to be in this magical place. Severus smiled when the boy called him daddy.

"Harry, we need to get lunch now, you will meet the other teachers. School starts tomorrow." He said, smiling softly as Harry's black hair nodded eagerly. When they entered the giant room, ther were six teachers all ready there. "That's Victor, Flitwick, Sprout, McGonagall, and Smith. You all ready know Dumbledore. This is my son Harry." He said to his colleagues. "His mother gave him the name." He added just to make sure that they didn't make any comment on it. Almost everyone eyed him wearily.

"Why are you carrying him? He looks old enough to walk." Smith asked.

"Where did he get that cut?" Sprout questioned. Harry's grip on Severus increased.

"I can walk. Or I could" Harry added quietly.

"Harry has been living with his aunt and uncle. They are muggles and they don't like magic." Severus said curtly before sitting down. Harry was placed in a chair between his father and McGonagall. His eyes were wide at the amount of food that his father put on his plate.

"I get two meals? Wow." He said, awed at the generosity. McGonagall looked curiously at him before speaking to Severus.

"Severus, he looks like Harry Potter. A little." She said.

"He is Harry Potter. I dated Lily before she married James." He said so that only she could hear. "You shouldn't tell anyone. Leave that to me."

"Why do you carry him all over?"

"His uncle beat him a lot. He's lucky to be alive. If I would have known he was my son, he wouldn't have as many marks. Don't talk to him about it. I've almost no doubt that he will be in Gryffindor, that is the only reason that I see fit to tell you anything." He added as an afterthought. All of a sudden, a goblet clunked on the floor. His eyes darted to the now terrified child next to him.

"I sorry. It won' happen again. I promise, I don' need a lesson." He stiffened and readied his hands to protect himself for the beating that he was expecting.

"Harry, don't worry, no one is mad at you. You aren't in trouble." He said to the crying child. McGonagall quickly cleaned up the mess.

"Look, no more mess." She said as a new, full goblet stood in front of him. He looked at them in bewilderment.

"You mean you aren't going to hit me and lock me in my cupboard?"

"Cupboard?"

"Er, room. Where I sleep." He stammered.

"No, just keep eating. We can all just forget this ever happened." Severus said as he lifted the boy up so that he was eating on his lap.

"Are you going to give me chores?" The small child asked.

"No, Harry, what type of chores did those muggles give you?"

"Not much. Just to clean the house, weed the garden, make meals and do the laundry."

"But! But you're only four! How were you able to do all that?" He knew he wouldn't get an answer even as the next question got out, "When did you play?"

"I don' like to play. I always get hurt." Harry mumbled to himself. He then picked up a piece of bread, closing his eyes at the wonderful taste.

"Harry, it's time to go back to Poppy for your check-up. Then you will get to see your own room." Harry looked up in shock.

"Room? I get a room? A real room?" Harry had awe laced through his words.

"Yes, Harry, now wait just a second while I talk to Flitwick for a second." Severus turned to Flitwick. "Can you get a chair to move around, for someone that can't walk?" The charms professor nodded. "I would like you to charm that chair to move around." Flitwick nodded and pointed to the chair in question with his wand and after a few choice words, the chair walked forward.

"Is the chair for your son, Severus?" He asked. Severus nodded once and the chair went to Harry. "Harry, the chair will take you where you want to go. The arms act as arms, they hold onto you." He said. Severus picked the young boy up and put him on the chair. Almost immediately, the arms stretched around him. He smiled.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the delay, everything is happening very fast. I have to mix going to school full time with working 30 hours a week and various other things. I am very tired, so this chapter is most likely crap.  
And Happy St. Patrick's Day! 


End file.
